The gaming arts inherently support needs both to attract and induce player interest on an ongoing basis. Likewise, gaming proprietors require the ability to control prize awarding structures and pre-selected modes for effectively communicating entertaining and attractive messages to players while tracking odds of success and generating records of the historical inputs of players and outputs of their systems that can be replicated and shared with gaming authorities. However, the long-standing need in terms of all games, including bingo-type of games, relates to how they work to keep people entertained and induce their ongoing participation.
The present inventors have discovered that progressive gaming structures can be implemented in existing and prospective formats whereby players are induced to play and continue and proprietors can track and display or record prize winnings including odds and credits earned, distributed and available. Unexpectedly, according to the instant disclosure, the progressive prize structure itself is as strong a draw for players as any known mechanism currently in use, and is simply executed and effective for use with existing and prospective gaming formats.